You teach me & I'll teach you
by civillove
Summary: Prompts I received on my tumblr when I requested drabble ideas. It was this prompt: in which Blaine is a cute kindergarten teacher at Sebastian's little niece's school an ask to continue it with a conference. Actually, it's sort of morphed into a verse now where I might add more to it depending.
1. Chapter 1

The giggling and running of children is the first thing that greets Blaine in the morning as he walks into his classroom and it's the last thing that vibrates his eardrums when he leaves school for the day. He can't honestly say that being a kindergarten teacher in Ohio of all places is where he thought he'd end up when he was selecting colleges his senior year of high school, but to say the least, he doesn't regret his decision one bit.

After the first few years of teaching, breaking him into the swing of things, he's got a lot to be proud of. He has his own classroom, small but manageable, the walls a pale blue with tiny desks and hand prints in different colors splattered along the far wall where the coat rack is. Buckets of colored pencils, paints and crayons, smocks and hundreds of different construction paper fill up bins near his desk and student's drawings hang from a string by clothespins, connecting the two sides of the room together.

It's his second home, no matter how frazzled he sometimes gets by the end of the day.

It's nearing pick up time for most of his students, some of them staying later than others for their parents to get done with work. Blaine keeps them occupied with plado, finger-painting and various crafts that include popsicle sticks. He scoops up Jimmy, who is known for going after glue like its icing and takes him to the built in sink near the closet door to have him wash his hands.

He helps him stand on the stool and sings 'Happy Birthday' with him twice to make sure he washes his hands long enough and sets him down after he's dried his fingers, Jimmy hugging him around his neck in thanks.

"I'm here to pick up Rose?" Someone asks and he turns, standing to his full height.

He's never seen the tall gentleman in the doorway before but he's pretty sure his mouth falls open onto his feet because, _damn_, his legs are long and his frame is skinny but he fills out his clothes in a delicious way that has Blaine's brain restarting before he speaks.

"What?"

The other chuckles. "They let you work here? You're as short as some of the munchkins." He teases, eyes sparkling a bright green that Blaine totally doesn't stare at and almost fall into.

He hears Rose squeal from the other side of the room and run towards the other male, the brunette bending at his waist to pick the little girl up and greet her with millions of kisses against her cheeks to make her giggle and something distinctly French. Blaine blinks and ignores the swoop in his belly.

"I'm sorry, I uh, I'm Mr. Anderson. I don't believe we've met before. Usually Rose's mother picks her up…you have a very lovely and talented daughter."

He hums, outstretches his hand and shakes Blaine's. "You can call me Sebastian." His eyes sparkle and his lips twitch and the shorter has the feeling that 'or call me whatever you want' lingers in the air, unspoken. "And this is my niece."

_Niece_. "Well, still, my compliments remain the same." He sticks his hands in his pockets, glances back at the kids to make sure everyone is alright (and that Jimmy isn't getting into the glue again) before looking back at Sebastian.

"Do you have a first name, Mr. Anderson?" Sebastian asks, his eyes ticking down Blaine's form in a nonchalant way.

And that's how Blaine comes to the conclusion that he's definitely dealing with someone who's _not_ straight.

"Bane!" Rose exclaims and then puts her hands up to her mouth, giggling.

Sebastian raises his eyebrows and winks at his niece. "You get ice cream on the way home, citrouille."

He clears his throat. "Blaine." He nods. "You can call me Blaine."

"I think I'll do that." Sebastian states, shifting on his feet. "I'd also love if I could have a conference with you at some point, you know…to talk about Rose's artwork."

"Sure." His voice definitely doesn't squeak and Sebastian definitely _doesn't_ wink at him on the way out after giving him his number.

000

He doesn't usually have conferences after school…and he definitely doesn't have them with kid's _uncles_ but he figures making an exception for Sebastian Smythe is not going hurt anything. Or he hopes at least in the long run it's not. They're going to be kids around and if he's learned or observed anything about Sebastian in the brief time he's met him, he can understand that the other male isn't exactly family friendly.

The last thing he wants floating around the school is that he was flirting with someone in his classroom while he upheld the after school program. Sebastian's gorgeous but he's not _that_ breathtaking that the principal will let him go with a slap on the wrist for it.

But at least the atmosphere of bustling kids getting ready to leave school calms his nerves and he starts to pack up his classroom and get students organized like he does any other day, letting the fact that Sebastian is coming to pick up Rose any minute linger in the back of his mind.

Blaine makes sure Rose's work folder is on his desk and adjusts his bowtie (no he _hadn't_ spent twenty minutes that morning picking it out, it's green to match Sebastian's eyes which is completely a coincidence) four times before interceding Jimmy's daily adventures with glue.

He doesn't notice him at first, leaning causally against the doorframe of his classroom as he picks up random popsicle sticks littering his floor. Doesn't notice how Sebastian's eyes follow the way his hips move or the way his ass fills out his pants as he bends to pick up random toys so no one trips. But Blaine can tell that that's _exactly_ what he had been doing when he notices the slow smile on Sebastian's face.

Blaine goes bright red and Rose helpfully calls out the color as she sees it on his cheeks.

This was such a bad idea.

He clears his throat and reminds himself that they're in a school for the fiftieth time. "Good afternoon, Mr. Smythe. Please, come in."

Sebastian smiles and shrugs off his suit jacket, a blue and neatly pressed button down shirt molding to his trim stomach as he does. Blaine takes the jacket from him to hang up with his own coat…because knowing his classroom, any other piece of clothing is likely to get glue, glitter, markers or all of the above on it.

Blaine goes to write on his blackboard, picking up a yellow piece of chalk, getting himself ready for tomorrow where the kids and he sing about the month, the day of the week and the number that goes along with it.

He erases Monday, October 6th to write the Tuesday, October 7th.

"Call me Sebastian." He insists, waving at Rose as she runs over to him. He swoops her up and gives her greetings and affectionate words in French, nuzzles her cheek with his nose. "Please, because I don't intend on calling you Mr. Anderson. Unless you like that sort of thing." He winks and Blaine hand accidently snaps the piece of chalk that's hanging loosely between his fingers.

He clears his throat, Sebastian smirking at the yellow dust staining his skin and his black pants from his mishap.

"I'll uh, I'll keep that in mind."

He watches the taller set Rose down and Blaine instructs her to walk (not run) to get one of her projects to show her Uncle. He keeps a watchful eye for a moment on the few kids that are still in his care until their parents pick them up before he turns to look at Sebastian.

"I have her folder too if you want to take a look." He offers, moving towards his desk and the other follows him, long limbs making Blaine feel like he might be cramped, even in a room like this.

"That's fine, but I'd rather talk about you." Sebastian states, leaning against the desk, making the wood creak.

A breath catches in Blaine's chest and he stares at him for a moment before smoothing his hands down his red checkered shirt. "I thought you wanted this conference to talk about Rose's art."

He shrugs before smiling. "I may have lied."

Blaine smiles softly and shakes his head, one of his student's ears perking at Sebastian's words. The little girl gasps audibly before putting her hands over her mouth. She runs up to Blaine's leg and tugs on his dress pants insistently.

"Misster A, your fren fib!"

He kneels on one knee and gently fixes Lucy's dress so it's not sticking up on the sides. "Ohh, you caught that huh?" He asked, giving her a grin. "And what happens when we fib, hmm?"

She points to a jar that's sitting next to his desk that's labeled 'the fib jar' and he reaches on his desk to peel a little gold star sticker from a packet before placing it on her hand. She grins like the sun's about to shoot out of her mouth and runs to the other kids to show them.

He stands and crosses his arms over his chest.

"You have a lying jar?" Sebastian asks, amusement lacing his tone.

"It's not nice to fib Sebastian," He teases, feels almost at ease for what has to be the first time around the other male. "Usually when I catch one of them fibbing I take a gold star from their chart and stick it in the jar." He nods his head towards a chart on the other end of the room that has student's names on it. "By the end of the week, if they have all their stars they get a cookie."

Sebastian grins, his eyes warming as he looks at Blaine. "Huh, guess I lost my chance at getting a cookie."

Blaine laughs, the sound settling in the pit of Sebastian's stomach, fizzling out to pleasantly reach every nerve ending in his body. "I guess so."

"That's alright. I have an idea of something else that's sweet that I'd rather get my hands on." He states, his eyes boring holes into Blaine's, intent swirling amongst the green, almost making it darker in a way.

Blaine's caught between finding his forwardness addictive and annoying at the same time.

Rose stumbles across the room with her project in her hands, leaning against Blaine's leg, and that's what snaps him out of the sexual tension staring match he's somehow gotten into with her uncle.

"You all set?" He asks her, kneels again so that he can talk to her on her level. Sebastian watches from where he's leaning against his desk, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

Rose shakes her head and bumps her nose against Blaine's shoulder, whispers rather loudly in his ear, clutches her drawing.

"Don't be nervous," He tells her gently, smiling at her before looking up at Sebastian. "She's rather shy when sharing her art with other kids. _But_," He looks back at Rose. "I bet your uncle already knows how great you are at drawing. You can show him."

Sebastian's heart swells in his chest as he watches, tries to shake off the feeling, but it's sort of impossible to do. Watching Blaine with kids is like trying not to have a reaction to a box full of puppies, or something. He can tell, just with the way he is with them, that he genuinely cares about each and every one of them. That it isn't just a job to him, that it doesn't have to do with a paycheck that probably doesn't even come close to matching Sebastian's at the law firm but he's _happy_. That Blaine loves his students like they love him.

That he is made for this job and vice versa.

The taller hums, getting on his knees as well as Rose turns her picture towards him. His eyes trail over the figures, noticing how tall one of them is in the corner of her drawing.

"It's a picture on what they want to be when they grow up," Blaine smiles, touches the picture by his hand, their fingers brush. Sebastian's breath does _not_ gather in his throat. "I'm guessing that's you." He says, points to the tall figure with a black suit on and wild brown spikey locks.

He laughs, runs his thumb over the waxiness of the crayon. "It's gorgeous, _citrouille!" _He exclaims and tugs her close to kiss her forehead.

Blaine does his quick check of the classroom; glitter, glue and Jimmy all accounted for before standing up with Sebastian, Rose running to grab her coat and put her project back before they leave.

"You're really good with kids." Sebastian says, getting his own jacket from the coat rack, Blaine following closely behind.

He smiles faintly. "Thank you."

He hesitates for a second and Blaine's certain that this probably doesn't happen much in terms of Sebastian, in terms of stopping and thinking before he puts effort and meaning into his words.

"You think Rose would mind if her uncle asked her teacher out on a date?"

Blaine's cheeks turn that bright pink again. And Rose helpfully calls out the color to the rest of the kids. Sebastian laughs, the sound doing things to his insides.

"No I uh, I don't think she'd mind at all." He says, nodding his head before biting his lower lip.

Sebastian's gaze glances down at the action before meeting his hazel eyes with his own green ones. He nods his head and smirks, fixing the collar of his shirt before picking Rose up before she can suction cup her way onto his leg.

Blaine catches his wrist gently as he turns to leave with an 'oh, wait' and picks a sticker from his pack to press onto the back of his hand. He then grins and waves at Rose before he makes his way over to the other kids, sitting on the floor to allow Jimmy to plop in his lap with a book he wants read.

Sebastian smirks and shakes his head, heading out of the classroom with Rose in his arms. He doesn't remember to look at his hand until he's outside but the bright pink star sticker says "WAY TO GO!" below his knuckles and he can't stop the grin on his face as he drives his niece home.

000

citrouille means pumpkin in French :3 I may or may not add more to this depending on if it's requested, thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It's a slow build but Blaine knows that they fit together. Like when he tries to show his students how the square peg has its own slot to slide into seamlessly.

Yeah, it's sort of like that.

000

So they go out on a date. And it's nothing short of what Blaine expects it to be. They go to a tango club, a place that he knows he could never afford a night out to on his teaching salary but he could tell Sebastian was well off way before he had learned that he worked at a law firm.

The dinner had been amazing, there had even been dancing—which he doesn't do out of his own living room on principle because he had spent half the night stepping on Sebastian's very expensive shoes. But Sebastian only smiled, made teasing comments about the color blooming on his cheeks and taught him the steps of the tango, very slowly for the sake of his shoes.

Blaine often wonders what he's getting into when he thinks about that night. Sebastian is charming in a way that seems effortless but is probably envied by many; the way he carries himself, calm and collected, like he knows that eyes are glossing over his every move, every line, every place that has skin taut over muscle.

They talked about a lot of things, family and work and how decisions got them to be where they are now. He's in a constant limbo with him sometimes, that feeling of freefall where he doesn't know whether he really likes or is flustered by that simple smirk on Sebastian's lips that's genuine and inferring to something more at the same time.

They seem to fit together though, in a way that he's never felt before. He's worried to let himself go there, a student's uncle, but everytime he talks to him on the phone, or watches him with Rose, or falls into a banter that's teasing and flirtatious and _good_ he finds that sensation tug on his ribs in his chest again.

That sense that the universe is handing him a favor, a slip of fate, that overwhelming feeling that they fit like when Blaine tries to show his students how the square peg has it's own slot to slide into seamlessly.

Yeah, it's sort of like that.

000

October burns red and orange and fades to brown November.

The kids make turkey hands out of construction paper and glitter, Jimmy smearing glue on his cheeks and grinning about it like the kid grew wings and started flying. Blaine's stressed about being part of a small school and that he has to gather money to buy his own supplies but he's kind as he scoops Jimmy up and takes him to the sink.

His green shirt reminds him of Sebastian's eyes.

He smiles, helps Jimmy washes his hands and gives him a sticker when he repeats after Blaine that glue is not for face decorating or for eating.

000

Rose's parents go through a divorce and Blaine almost gets angry when her mother tells her when dropping her off one morning at his classroom door. He knows that it's not his place and that he's never been in a relationship long enough to make any key life decisions. But he feels like parents sticking together, even if they aren't happy, is better for a kid then putting them through divorce.

Consider it experience.

Because it's not just parents breaking up, it's kids breaking in half.

It suddenly makes sense why Sebastian has been picking her up after school more often than her father or mother.

He can see the difference in how she plays with other kids. She's more stingy with her toys, less willing to share like she might never get it back again, she's less inclined to get involved with her art projects and she cries when Blaine tries to put everyone down for a twenty minute nap.

He feels conflicted when Sebastian picks her up at the end of the day and this is the sort of thing he hadn't wanted to happen. The lines between him and Rose as her teacher and he and Sebastian as Rose's teacher and him and Sebastian as something _else_ start to get tied up and knotted.

There's a conflict of interest on one of those lines getting tangled but he can't distinguish which one it is to worry about it.

"I was sorry to hear about her parents." He says as Rose gathers her coat. He sticks his hands in his pockets.

Sebastian's walls are up, like he's not sure if he should be talking about this with him or not. "Yeah, me too." He replies after a few moments, his shoulders relaxing. "Some people just don't fit, I guess, you know?"

Yeah. Blaine knows _exactly_ what he's talking about.

Sebastian kneels and speaks to her in French when Rose refuses to let him pick her up. Blaine doesn't know what he says but his face is a mix between annoyance and concern. When the little girl relents, his arms fold around her frame before lifting her to his chest as they stand.

Blaine gives him a small smile and the taller mouths to him that he'll call him. He doesn't hold it against him when he doesn't.

000

He gets a text from Sebastian on a Tuesday, a week later, late afternoon. His classroom is empty, the final kid taken home from after school and he moves about the space, putting things away, getting everything in order for the next day.

Sebastian: _Cleaning up glue?_

It shouldn't be as funny as it feels, and a laugh crawls up his throat, a giddiness filling his midsection that he swallows down on, pushes it into the acid of his stomach.

He sets down a container of foam letters and picks up his phone in both hands to send a reply.

Blaine: _It's one of the many shining features of my job. _

The next reply takes four minutes and no, Blaine wasn't counting.

Sebastian: _And you get to work with people who don't make fun of your bowties ;)_

He shakes his head, a smile threatening to distract him from his focus of getting everything set for tomorrow. It may only be a kindergarten classroom, but the only reason it runs as smoothly as it does is because he's learned how to be prepared. He cleans up, puts everything back in its space, researches new projects for the kids to do, replenishes worn markers or broken crayons and sanitizes nearly every surface.

Blaine can text Sebastian when he's heading home. He's not exactly on a time restraint or anything but he'd like to unwind in a hot shower and remove some of the glitter that's probably found its way onto his skin under his shirt and in the layers of his hair.

His phone pings with another message.

Sebastian: _I hope you like Italian. _

Blaine frowns, confused and presses the message to open it and reply when he hears the creaking of something near the door to his classroom. He turns and nearly jumps out of his skin as he finds Sebastian leaning against the doorframe (more breathtaking than he should be holding a take-out bag).

"Why Mr. Anderson, don't you look absolutely _ravishing_ for a Tuesday afternoon?"

He laughs softly, ignores the heat pressing along the back of his neck under his collar as he approaches the other male, eyes falling to the bags in his hands.

"Italian?"

"Smart guess," Sebastian teases. "You should be a teacher or something."

Blaine dips his head, the blush hot on his cheeks as he shakes his head. "Come here with another excuse of a teacher conference?"

"Maybe I just missed you."

"Don't want to lose another star in the fib jar, hmm?" Blaine manages to say with a smile, his voice wanting to fracture with a million nuances of how happy he is to see him.

Happy and relieved.

Sebastian comes into the classroom and lets the door close, the echo greeting their ears with a muted tap. He puts the bag on his desk as Blaine finishes around the space, adjusting chairs, throwing scrap paper away, brushing his hands off his jeans before letting out a soft sigh.

"How's Rose doing?" He asks, pulls a chair over to his desk so Sebastian can join him. He cleans up folders, pushing them aside and closing his laptop.

"Better." Sebastian acknowledges, putting the bag down and sliding his suit jacket off. "Was she giving you a hard time last week?"

He shrugs his shoulder, takes Sebastian's jacket and hangs it up, ignores the tug in his chest from the waft of cologne and skin that wanders to his nose.

"Not any more than any other kid on their bad days. She didn't throw anything so that was a plus but…" He licks his lips, sitting down in his chair. He undoes his bowtie, letting it remain around his neck, the ends sitting on his button down shirt. "Just worried about her. She's usually so involved with other kids. Other than crying at nap time she's just been withdrawn."

"Divorce isn't easy on a kid." Sebastian says softly, it's conversational but Blaine can tell from his tone that he seems to understand.

It's probably because he does. He knows.

He hums softly, reaches into the bags to pull out containers of pasta; smiles at the way the smell of cheeses and sauce fill the room, mixing oddly with the sanitizer and cookie air freshener he keeps plugged in behind his desk.

"She won't stop talking about you." Sebastian says after a moment, his voice a beat higher than before, trying to wash away his previous comment like it never existed.

Blaine gets the feeling that that doesn't happen very often, where someone accidently gets past Sebastian's walls and he allows them to stay there.

"What can I say," He grins, peeling the lid off of the pasta and stabbing his fork through a noodle. "I'm popular around kids when it comes to Popsicle sticks and hand turkeys."

Sebastian smirks. "It probably helps that you resemble one too."

"A hand turkey?" He asks, scrunching his nose, Sebastian reaching towards him to playfully tug the end of his bowtie.

"A _kid_." He rolls his eyes. "You're bubbly, optimistic, you definitely dress like a little kid who just discovered his grandfather's bowties," He picks up the end and teases the tip of Blaine's nose with it and the shorter playfully swats his hand before chuckling.

"You're innocent-like."

"Far from." Blaine hums, the implication there and settling darkly in Sebastian's eyes.

"Hence the tag on of 'like'." He says, smiles and licks his lips before looking down at his food.

They eat in silence for a few moments, the sun slipping behind the clouds as it goes down creating a warm orange glow in his room.

"It's good though, that Rose likes you so much." Sebastian comments offhandedly, rounding back to their original topic. "It takes her mind off things while she insistently talks to me about upcoming projects that involve making snowflakes and certain birds out of construction paper and feathers."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." He laughs, his voice teasing and warm. It's actually not too surprising for him; it's typical for kids her age to start small infatuations. Crushes that feel like true love. And who better than someone who appreciates her art and often gives her gold star stickers?

"Yeah, well," Sebastian's fingers dip from where they were resting on the edge of his bowtie into the collar of his shirt, nails grazing the skin under his neck. "She's not the only one."

Blaine looks at him a moment before he leans forward without thinking and their lips meet, it's not a kiss exactly, it's just skin against skin. And he pulls back too fast, skin flushed and oh God they're still in his _classroom_.

"I'm…I'm sorry."

Sebastian just smirks and licks his lips. Blaine can almost taste them just by licking his own, remnants of skin and sauce. He reaches forward and takes a package of stickers from a place on his desk; the shorter's eyes zeroing in on his long fingers as he peels a gold star off after writing the letter B on it.

"No you're not."

And puts it in the fib jar.

000

There's a phone call at the end of the week, a Saturday, Blaine enjoying a cup of coffee in front of his TV. He stares at the caller ID longer than he has to but it's like his hand won't make the decision to pick up the phone. They haven't spoken about that sort-of-but-not-really kiss Blaine had planted on him in his classroom—mostly because both of them have been busy, a bit because it's easier that way and a tiny part because he has no idea what to call it when he brings it up.

Or what it means.

He finally answers on the last ring. "I need your help." Sebastian says before Blaine gets a word out.

He frowns, sits up a little and sits his coffee down. Sebastian sounds stressed, like his nerves are fried, like calling him wasn't high on his list of things he wanted to do for the situation he's in.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asks, turning his TV off.

"It's Rose. Look. I wouldn't be asking you this but…but her parents are having me watch her while they handle everything with divorce court and she's sick and I don't. I don't know what to do."

Blaine gets the feeling that Sebastian doesn't ask for help often, because his tone is laced with something that sounds a lot like embarrassment for having to call him.

"Okay, uh, sick how?" Blaine can tell from the soft thumps he can hear that the other is probably pacing.

"She has a fever and I…" A moment passes, Blaine shifts on the couch, waits. "Can you just…"

"I'll be over as soon as I can." He gathers more information from the space between Sebastian's words than the syllables themselves. "Text me your address."

000

Sebastian's apartment is everything he thought it would be. It resembles him with the tall ceilings, lavish furnishings, and yet everything is simple—cool colors, dark wooden fixtures, art and photography that he probably knows nothing about hanging on his walls. It looks like a catalogue, everything is beautiful but it doesn't feel like anyone actually lives there. It's a space but not a home, if that makes sense.

Blaine carries in his first-aid kit that he keeps in the back of his trunk in case he needs to replenish anything in the kit he has stashed in his desk in his classroom. It hadn't surprised him to hear that Rose wasn't feeling well—she probably isn't sleeping as often as she should be with everything going on with her parents, the stress of what's going on, even if she doesn't understand all of it, weighing heavily on her shoulders.

Sebastian hovers as Blaine takes Rose's temperature, feels her forehead, tugs the blanket around her shoulders further as she sits on the couch and watches cartoons. She calls him 'Bane' even though he knows she shouldn't. He always tries to correct the kids with a 'Mr. Anderson' or an 'A' if they can't quite get his last name. But the blush on her cheeks and the sweat on her forehead melts him on the spot and he can't even correct her if he tried.

"I'm sorry I called you, I probably just overreacted."

Blaine smiles, turns his head to look at the other male—he's different in a way he's never seen him before. No pressed lines or harsh angles, long body in jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

"It's alright, I don't mind." He closes the kit after he's satisfied with the thermometer reading, steps out of Rose's line of sight so she can see the TV.

"It's just…you have such a way with kids, I—"

"It's _fine_." Blaine interrupts, his fingers wrapping around Sebastian's wrist to give him a gentle squeeze. The taller's eyes glance down at his fingertips and he doesn't take the advantage to run his thumb over the tree of blue veins on the soft underside of his arm.

Doesn't.

He lets go, the action harder than he would have thought. "You know, kids are vulnerable. They get sick easily. The fever is probably just from not getting enough sleep, stress at home. That sort of thing." His voice dips low so that Rose doesn't overhear him, steps to the side of the room with Sebastian.

Sebastian just nods, his eyes not leaving Rose a moment before running a hand through his hair. He wonders how often people see Sebastian like this. Not composed or orderly, or without that smirk that's often on his lips but doesn't reach his eyes all the time.

He hopes he understands that he doesn't plan on unseeing it any time soon, that he _likes_ the combination of a hidden complexity when he cares about something, that it somehow mixes and contrasts the confident, and sexy bravado he's known for at the same time.

"Her parents have been handing her off to me a lot more lately. Which is fine, of course but I don't always…know what I'm doing."

Blaine smiles a little. "Taking care of kids is a fine art, trust me."

"She was fine and then she wasn't, I thought I fucking broke her."

He snorts, covers his chuckling with his hand as Sebastian glares at him. "No, you didn't break her," He starts walking towards the front door, sticking his hands in his pockets, a smile clear in his words. "She'll bounce back with some sleep and soup. Just keep an eye on her temperature."

Sebastian hesitates, his fingers trailing down the doorjamb as Blaine opens the front door a fraction. It's really distracting, watching those long fingers follow the contours of the pattered engravings of the wood. Anything he wants to say is sort of lost under his tongue.

"Thanks for coming. Really." The taller says, breaks the silence.

Blaine nods, a grin yanking at the corners of his lips. "Well, you sounded like you were close to having a breakdown like when I take Jimmy away from glue sometimes, so," He shrugs.

Sebastian smirks, shakes his head, his eyes glancing down at his lips in a way that makes Blaine squirm, makes him feel self-conscious. But it's addicting too, in a way he can't explain.

"Well, I should…"

He turns to leave but Sebastian grabs his forearm, directs his attention back to him and presses their lips together. It's different than the time in his classroom, there's more to it, Sebastian is guiding him, his lips moving against his own until his brain catches up with his mouth and reciprocates. He tastes like coffee and toothpaste and somehow that combination is tantalizing, his body folds until their chests touch and his hand rests against Sebastian's chest.

His fingertips feel the pitter patter of his heartbeat underneath.

When they pull apart they share the same air for a few moments, Blaine trying to catch his breath as Sebastian grins into his mouth, nips his upper lip, grazes their noses.

"I figured if I made the move this time, you wouldn't have to sacrifice any more stickers to the fib jar."

000

It's Monday, a brand new week.

He gets his classroom ready as kids start piling in, coats hanging up on little hooks along the wall under lunchboxes as the cold weather finally starts warranting a parka when leaving one's home.

Blaine gets out the markers and crayons for the day, sanitizes the desks, makes sure new books are circulated into the reading corner and empties the fib jar—coming across a gold star with a B on it that he smiles a bit too long over.

He keeps it in his pocket for the rest of the day.

Since it's cold and blustery, with hints of snow lingering in the air, he figures it's the perfect day to make snowflakes with construction paper, popsicle sticks and cotton balls. Rose comes over to him as he helps Robert glue something together, giving him a blue marker when he asks for one and tugs on his shirt.

He checks on other kids with his eyes before giving her his full attention.

"Hey you, and how are doing today Miss Rose?"

She giggles and plays with the bottom of her dress before showing him her winter wonderland scene which is basically blue construction paper with a ton of cotton balls glued all over. He makes a grand gesture of it anyways, pretends it's the best thing he's ever seen.

Stuff as simple as that can make a kid smile _all_ day.

"Why don't you go show Sarah how you did this, hmm?"

She nods her head but before she leaves she leans forward to whisper in his ear, which isn't exactly whispering at all.

"Un Seb says he liiiiiike kwises Bane."

Blaine's mouth falls open as he looks at her, his cheeks a hot pink so fast that he thinks he might burst into flame on principle. She giggles and touches his cheek before skipping off to Sarah with her artwork.

Jimmy, the glue monster himself, instantly calls out the color on his face and the rest of the kids chorus—he can literally see Sebastian's slow smirk in his mind's eye and _fuck_,

yeah,

he is _so_ in trouble.

000

This is a verse that I think I'm going to keep adding to if I get inspiration! But you can always send me your ideas too since this started with a lovely drabble prompt, if you have any, via an ask :) thanks for reading!


End file.
